The Billow Effect 4 - Acceptance
by Sheankelor
Summary: Severus has returned to Hogwarts. Coriander and Fennel called the elves for a meeting to help chose Severus' room. Will the elves accept him back, are they willing to help the ex-Death Eater turned spy? What will Dumbledore feel about the outcome of the elves' choice? Billow Effect Universe, billowing is implied.


_Thanks to the wonderful lady who took a moment out of her busy schedule to hunt down my more obvious silly mistakes. Thanks, Yen. _

_Ree_

Acceptance – The Billow Effect 4

Head Elf Gritz looked at Master Snape for a long moment before repeating the request. "Master Snape wants the elves to decide which classroom would be yours?"

Severus looked over the room filled to the brim with house elves, some he didn't know, but most he at least recognized the face of, before returning his gaze to Gritz. "Yes. If you want you can pick out my office as well."

"Master Snape would like us to pick out his office? Would Master Snape trust the _elves_ to choose his quarters as well?" Gritz looked expectantly at the boy most of them had come to claim as theirs even if Snape had no clue.

Severus looked at Coriander, Fennel, Bell, and Rung before pressing his lips together. Yes, he trusted them, he trusted them more than he trusted anyone else. "I trust you. You know the castle better than I do. Is there anything I can do to help you make your decision?"

Gritz tried not to stare in amazement at Snape. Yes, he knew about the boy, had seen his work scattered about the elven quarters and in the business sections of the castle. He had also listened to the others that had close contact with the boy, but he had never expected this complete trust handed to them. "No, Gritz shall tell Master Snape of our decision this evening. Will Master Snape like to spend time in his lab?"

A rare smile slipped out as Severus contemplated a peaceful day in his old lab. "I would like that very much, Gritz."

"Then Gritz will find Master Snape there when it is time." The older elf waved Snape out of the kitchen. "The lab should be stocked with ingredients."

With a quick nod towards his fifteen, Severus headed back to his lab. Once there, he closed the door and breathed a deep sigh of relief. Life here was going to be okay.

Pulling a cauldron down, he started on the laundry additive that Bell preferred to use. If they were going to take care of him, he was going to continue to do so for them as well.

スネイプ

Gritz looked at the collection of elves, knowing just how important a decision this would be. "Do we allow him to take that room as his quarters?"

The ones that knew the boy were the first to vote yes. The rest slowly followed. Searching the room, he took in the unanimous vote. "Mirk, Lilac, Ebony will clean and prepare the quarters. Now, about the classroom." His bright green eyes found Kali. "Which room does Kali think he should use?"

Kali blink at the sudden attention focused on her. "The room nearest the quarters, sir. Kali will clean them out."

"Ginger and Roil will help move the things currently stored there." Gritz frowned a moment before continuing. "Should Master Snape's office be near the others?"

A soft rustling rushed through the group before Bryo spoke up. "The other Masters need to be able to find him easily. Master Snape should use the Potions Master Office, but Bryo will clean it and prepare it for him."

Gritz nodded slowly, accepting what one of the close fifteen said as well as the grounds elf's offer to help inside. "Make it the way he will be comfortable presenting himself to the students and other professors."

Gymno and Angio both offered to help Bryo, and Gritz agreed. It wasn't often that the grounds elves wanted to help inside, and that just made it more obvious just how much the elves had staked their claim on the young man.

"We all know our duty, get busy." The elves scattered as Gritz dismissed them.

スネイプ

It was much later that evening when Gritz knocked on Snape's lab door.

"Come in." Severus knew it had to be one of the elves. They were the only ones who knew where he was.

Gritz looked at the number of cauldrons that were currently being used and the flasks filled to the lips with potions neatly lining the shelves. Snape had not been idle. "Master Snape, sir, your quarters are ready except your personal belongings. Gritz is willing to show Master Snape to his room, and send an elf to collect his belongings if Master Snape will allow it."

Severus searched the pale blue eyes for just a moment before accepting that he truly did trust all the elves here. "My trunk is at the Leaky Cauldron at the moment. Tom is holding on to it." He handed Gritz a sickle as he continued. "If one of the elves has a moment, then I would appreciate it if they would retrieve it for me."

"Nilly." Gritz handed the sickle to the small elf that appeared. "Collect Master Snape's trunk from the Leaky Cauldron. Tom is safeguarding it."

Nilly nodded and popped away.

"Master Snape," Gritz gestured for the man to follow him. "if you will come with me?"

Severus stepped out into the hall and followed the elf into a section of the dungeon that he had never been in. They stopped before a plain door that held a simple key hole instead of the usual door watch dogs. Gritz handed him the key and stepped back.

Taking the small key, Severus slipped it into the key hole and opened the door. Stepping through the door, he blinked at the cozy room. There were a pair of armchairs flanking a fireplace with a coffee table tucked between them. Between the coffee table and the door was a short sofa. All of them sat on a rich multicolored rug, the pile of which looked thick enough to lose his toes in. On the left hand side of the room were two doors, both of which were opened to reveal a small bathroom with a toilet, and the other was a bedroom that had just enough space for a bed, a wardrobe, dresser and a nightstand. The room was small, but they didn't look crowded, instead it looked as if each part fitted perfectly into place giving the room a very comfortable feeling. Not enough space to rattle about in and not too little to feel claustrophobic in.

As he looked about, Nilly appeared with his trunk just outside the door. "Master Snape, where should Nilly put this?"

Severus was amazed that she waited outside his door for his answer. As far as he knew, elves just entered any space they wanted to. "In the bedroom, Nilly. I'll unpack it later."

The little elf walked the trunk into his room before walking back out the door.

Gritz folded his hands behind his back as he considered Snape. "Master Snape has not had dinner tonight. Would Master Snape prefer Gritz to deliver it to you here, or would Master Snape like to come to the kitchen or the Great Hall?"

Severus quirked up the side of his mouth and shook his head. "Coriander brought me dinner earlier this evening. I think I would like to settle in and get some rest."

As Gritz nodded and left the room, Severus headed off to unpack. He would deliver his brews tomorrow.

スネイプ

The next morning, as Severus was clearing the sleep out of his mind, there was a knock at the door. Straightening his robe, Severus called out, "Come in."

Instead of the door that he entered yesterday, another one, one hardly visible, opened right next to the fireplace.

Gritz entered the room, letting the door close behind him. "Master Snape, we would like to invite you to breakfast with us in the kitchens. If you would rather have it in the Great Hall or here, I will bring it to you."

Severus stared at the door for a long moment before shifting his gaze back to Gritz. He would give them another day or two, but it seemed to him that the elves were extending an unheard of courtesy. They were knocking at his door, waiting for permission to enter his area, and extending him invitations. "I will be pleased to accept your invitation to the kitchens."

He was amazed that instead of popping away Gritz had walked back out the door. When he reached the kitchen, he decided to extend them the same level of respect and knocked on the kitchen door. Coriander opened it and grinned at him. "Welcome, Master Snape. Coriander has set you a place."

Severus followed her to an empty spot on the bench that was large enough to fit him. Settling into it, he noticed that Bryo and Rung were on either side of him. Murmuring good morning, he waited to fill his plate.

It didn't take long for him to have a full plate and a hot cup of tea. He listened quietly as the elves talked about their duties that day. Finding a spot to speak in, he told Rung that he had the laundry additives for Bell, and then let Coriander know that he had the cleaners that she normally asked for brewed as well. In another lull, he asked if he could see his classroom yet.

Gritz shook his head before gesturing to a small purple-eyed elf. "Kali will come to you when it is ready and take you there." 

Severus nodded as he took note of Kali so he would remember her. "Dits," he waited until the Infirmary elf looked over at him to continue. "would you bring me a list of all the potions that are needed to stock the Infirmary? I can work on brewing them while my room is being finished to Kali's satisfaction." He looked over the rest of the table. "If anyone knows of a potion that is currently needed, let me know and I will work on it as well."

The elves looked at one another and a low buzz filled the kitchen for a moment. Then one by one an elf from each division came up to him to let him know what their area's needs were. Severus jotted them down, making a star next to the ones that he had brewed yesterday. When the last one finished his list, and Dits told him she had to check to make sure, he looked at Gritz. "How shall I alert everyone that their potions are done?"

Gritz looked over the group of elves before returning his gaze to Snape. "Master Snape may tell us over dinner tonight, if you wish to join us."

Severus nodded. He quietly asked Rung to alert him when he needed to be in the kitchen before he headed out to get started on his day.

スネイプ

That morning was a start of a routine. Severus was invited to breakfast every morning, delivered lunch, and returned for dinner. During breakfast, he accepted potions orders and at dinner he announced which were ready for delivery.

On his third day back, Kali came to let him know that his classroom and office were ready for him. Walking into the room he noticed that it was filled with arches and slitted windows at the ceiling letting in light. The desks were not the square tables he was used to, but rectangular ones that had just enough room to set two cauldrons on. The board was an old slate one, but thankfully the nicks were in the corners. His desk wasn't a demonstration table like Slughorn's old one, instead it was a standard teacher's desk. Crossing the room, he opened the door for the supply cupboard. It was the size of a small closet, lined with shelves.

Turning about, he looked at Kali who was watching him carefully. It was then that he noticed that she was waiting for him to reject their choice. To do so would break the trust he had given them. He had promised them that they could chose his rooms, and they did. That meant he would accept them. Looking around the room one more time, he felt comfortable within the four walls. This was his space. "Quite nice, Kali."

"Master Snape likes it?" Kali knew her eyes were wide, but she was pleased that her choice was acceptable.

"Yes, it will meet all my requirements perfectly." Severus watched as her ears lifted higher. "Are you the elf that is in charge of the Potions room?" When she nodded yes, he continued. "Check with me before you clean in here. I may wish a student on detention to handle part of it."

"Of course, Master Snape." Kali walked towards the door. "Does Master Snape wish to see his office now?"

Severus followed her down the hall to where the Potions Master's office had always been. When she opened the door, he grinned. There, lining the walls were jars of preserved specimens. They made a great first impression. The rest of the room kept the theme, creepy and no humor. Perfect. "Thank whichever elves worked on this room for me, Kali, it is just as good as the others."

"Tell them at dinner tonight, Master Snape." Kali beamed happily before turning towards the door. "Kali will be off to finish her work now, Master Snape."

Severus nodded towards her absentmindedly as he perused the drawers of his desk. In them were jar after jar of red ink and only one or two of black. He would ask about them later.

スネイプ

It was a week later that Albus found his way to where his newest Potions Master was hiding. As he walked in the classroom, he stared about taking in the old desks and the arching pillars. "Severus, my dear boy, are you sure this is the room you wish to use?"

Severus looked up from the lesson plans he was working on. Kali had scampered out the moment that Dumbledore came through the door. It had only taken one day for Severus to learn that there was a back door in this room, just like his quarters. He wouldn't be surprised if there was one in his office as well. Making a mental note to check with Kali about the order that the potions were introduced in fifth year, he turned his attention to the Headmaster.

"Headmaster, what do I owe this visit too?" Severus stood and came around his desk, all the while taking in the stance of his visitor. Dumbledore seemed uncertain about the room but willing to accept it.

Albus smiled over at him. "I came to see how you were settling in, and to find out where you had disappeared off to, my boy. Are you sure this is the classroom you want?"

"Yes, it fits my requirements." Severus waited to see what was coming next. He had a feeling he was about to show off his quarters and office. He was proved right.

"I haven't seen you in the staff wing, Severus. Which rooms did you choose as your quarters? And if we could stop by your office, I would love to see how you decorated it." Albus folded his hands behind his back as his eyes traced the arches to the ceiling.

"If you would follow me, sir." Severus took them to his office first.

"I believe this is the same office that has always been used by the Potions Master of the school." He watched as Albus took in the décor.

Keeping a straight face, Albus noted the jars and bottles with a touch of surprise. This room wasn't warm and welcoming. _'Then again, Severus isn't warm or welcoming either. So, it fits.'_ Turning about, he watched as Severus straightened a few items on his desk. "Fitting for a Potions Master. Students will dread detention in this room. Your quarters?"

Severus took the Headmaster down into the bowels of the castle to the wooden door that guarded his new home. He hadn't locked the door since that first evening, so he turned the knob and walked in.

"Would you like a portrait for the door, Severus? They do have a way of making the rooms that much more ..." His words faded away as he took in the small room. "My dear boy. This is too small. Come choose one from the staff wing. You will also be much closer to the other teachers. They could support you when you need the extra help, give you advice."

Severus watched as Dumbledore's eyes darted about the room, taking in everything visible. He was glad that he had closed the bedroom and bathroom doors – there was only so much he wanted the older man to learn about him. _'The elves didn't move me into the staff quarters? They had to have a reason, too bad I don't know what it is... I need an excuse to keep him from hounding me on this.'_ Resting his hands on the back of his chair, he knew that even if there was no reason at all, he didn't want to move out of these rooms. He was comfortable here, these rooms were the perfect size for him. "No, I do not need a portrait to guard my door, sir. Also, these rooms are just the right size for me. I do not wish to be too close to the other staff. I might have to slip out unobserved and it would be far easier from here than in the staff wing." He made a mental note to ask where the staff wing was.

Albus studied the man carefully, searching for the truthfulness behind his statements and finding it. "If this is your choice. Just know that you have a room there if you decide to move."

Severus nodded as he headed towards the door. "If that is all, Headmaster?"

"Do come up for dinner tonight, Severus. Eating by oneself is quite dull, and I am positive Minerva and the others here would enjoy your company."

"Of course, Headmaster."

スネイプ

Severus knocked on the kitchen door at lunch time and let the elves know that he would be dinning in the Great Hall at the Headmaster's request. He spotted some ears drooping, but they made no negative comments about it.

It was at breakfast the next morning that he could tell that a decision had been reached amongst the elves. Looking from one to the next, he waited to find out what occurred.

"Master Snape, sir." Gritz stood on his chair so that all the other elves could see him. "We have decided that you may use the Back Door."

Severus could tell the privilege that was being granted him - it was laced all through the older elf's tone. "I thank you. Where is this door?"

Coriander and Bell came to his side and they each took a hand to lead him. "This way, Master Snape." 

As he was lead through the kitchen into what were obviously the elves' personal quarters, he was followed by most of the elves. It was when they stopped at a tall door and gestured for him to open it, that Severus recognize the architectural similarities with his own room. Opening the door, he stepped into his sitting area. The elves all stood on the other side of the door, waiting.

"Come in, please." Severus watched as a number of the elves entered the room, their eyes bright and ears high. It was then that it sank in what they had done. He had given them permission to put him anywhere, and they gave him quarters with them. He looked at Gritz for a long moment before asking. "Why did you pick this room for me? Not that I am ungrateful or wish to move, I am just curious."

Gritz looked him in the eye before answering. "The others, the ones who have watched you grow, they said that you were worthy of being here. Since that time, you have proved that you are. You, Master Snape, are _our_ Potions Master, if you are willing to take up that mantle."

Severus looked at his fifteen trying to understand what precisely was being offered to him. Their looks said that this was a great honor, but not what it was exactly. Looking back to Gritz, he knew he had to ask. "What would being your Potions Master entail?"

Gritz smiled and nodded. "A wise question, one that few ask. To be an elf's Potions Master, you will be entitled to learn and brew all the elven potions needed by our community. Master Snape will also be given all the consideration of a house elf, most of which you already enjoy."

The knocks, the not just popping in and out, and other simple gestures suddenly made sense. One thing that had to be highly prized by the elves had to be privacy.

"I have many duties as a spy, the school's Potions Master and a professor and I already have two masters." Severus waited to see what they would say. He had never laid it out bluntly like that before.

Gritz waved it off. "We all have masters, more than one is not an issue either. We are willing to work around a multitude of Masters. All we ask is that you are loyal to us - to the elves of Hogwarts and we will do all in our power to aid you."

"Give me some time to consider this, and I will let you know my decision by lunchtime." Severus watched as they each gave him a gravely serious look and then left before sinking into the chair next to his fireplace.

Closing his eyes, he let all that they had said, all the he could now clearly see, run through his mind. He added that to how he had worked with the elves through out his school year, and he came to a startling conclusion. He had been their Potions Master for years. He was actually committed to them long before anyone else. His only concern was if taking on the title would hinder his ability to serve as a spy and a professor. By lunchtime he had turned the question over in every direction that was possible and had his answer.

He knocked on the kitchen door before he entered. Stopping before Gritz, he folded his hands behind his back. "I will not take orders from you, but I will accept and honor the requests as I have always done. If this is acceptable, then I will be your Potions Master."

"Master Snape, Gritz is not the master of any of the elves here. Gritz is the Head Elf to the Wizards, but each elf has their own ability to do what they need to. You are accorded the same privilege as our Potions Master." Gritz looked over at all the elves filling the room before returning to Snape. "We can accept your stipulation. Master Snape, you are our Potions Master."

Severus looked at the elves as they cheered loudly. Shaking his head, he moved to sit at the table. Gritz stopped him.

"Master Snape -"

Severus cut him off. "You are not my master, I am not yours. You may call me Snape or Severus. If you desire a title, then Professor will do."

Gritz nodded slowly. "Severus, you do not need to knock on the kitchen door anymore, it will open for you. The elves' personal rooms are the only ones that you should knock on."

"Thank you. Now, can we eat? I've lost enough time this morning." Severus settled into his seat amongst the chuckles of the elves.

スネイプ

It was that evening that Severus noticed the difference. He reported to the Great Hall for dinner as requested by Dumbledore. The first difference was that when the trays popped onto the table, a small hand of an elf touched his leg and his plate was placed on the table. It was timed so that it looked as if it arrived with the others. The next thing was that his food was slightly different; they were his favorites from the kitchen.

After that, he could always tell when an elf was about, replenishing the dishes and cups.

He was also alerted when his plate was removed.

It became a usual occurrence for him to be alerted when an elf was about, even if they were invisible to others, he could sense their presence. By time the school year came about, he was elbow deep in making elf potions mixed with his other work. The presence of the students submerged him to his shoulders.

As he walked the hall late at night, he grinned inside as Nilly told him where to find the latest set of curfew breakers. Thanking her quietly, he headed off to take more points from Ravenclaw.


End file.
